This Twist in Fate
by purushi
Summary: (YohAnna) What happens when two people who have been known their failure with former fiancees, suddenly find their worlds collide? A common goal can do the strangest things to people, whether they like it or not. R
1. The Encounter

This Twist in Fate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: basically it's a crazy yoh/anna fic I came up with it pretty amusing, varies from the story.. ish.  
  
The sun shone in streams through the red maple trees, and silently Kyouyama Anna strolled under them in silent contemplation.  
  
She had just been told of her arrangement with her newest fiancée.  
  
Of course it would be no different she would shun him, like she scared off the so many victims before him.  
  
It was always the same, one by one, they all left.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Yoh lazily strolled around the house with a look of pure relaxation spread across his face.  
  
He walked to the mail box, the usual bills, coupons, and.. what's this? A letter from home.  
  
'Must be important, they never write to me.'  
  
He neatly snipped the side of it and tilted its contents out of the envelope.  
  
The letter read..  
  
Yoh-  
  
We've found you another fiancée, we've worked hard on finding her try not to scare this one off as well.  
  
-Asakura Kino  
  
"Aww.."  
  
Yoh reflected on the past fiancée all giggly and air-headed girls, he tossed the letter into the trash can as he made his way to the yard.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Anna had the next flight number.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'Why the hell do I have to go to him? For once can he come to me? What a waste I'll just be coming back.'  
  
She boarded, not bothering to catch the glimpse of the city outside the giant glass windows, it would be no different, she would be back in a week.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Yoh waited outside of the gate like a good little boy.  
  
He had thought about just not showing up but he was too much of a gentleman to do that.  
  
He paced back and forth lazily, Amidamaru, his spirit friend, hovered closely to his shoulder.  
  
"Amidamaru, can you go through the gate and try to find her through this mob, she's supposed to be wearing a red bandanna."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoh." He hovered non-existently over the people's heads, as ghosts tend to do.  
  
He spotted her and reported back quickly.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
She made her way through the mob and glimpsed a spirit hovering over.  
  
'Maybe, it won't be so boring I can always talk to spirits and freak my fiancée out.'  
  
She walked up to the plaza and saw her fiancée aka victim.  
  
"Hello," he greeted with a grin.  
  
She stared for a second and walked off making him run after her.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
'Interesting. this might actually be some fun.'  
  
Yoh caught up with her and strolled lazily next to the person who would shake up his world.  
  
A/N: Review I'll make a better chappie next! I promise! 


	2. Hao's meeting

"This Twist in Fate"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: wow.. I haven't updated in forever.. sery!  
  
But its not all my fault, well the point is I'm back after 5 months!  
  
====================================  
  
They walked in unbroken silence. Walking under cherry trees, Anna stopped.  
  
Yoh stopped as well when he heard that only one pair of feet was clicking against the pavement.  
  
He turned around to find his fiance tilting her head up towards the falling blossoms, he watched her medium length blonde hair slide down her bare shoulders.  
  
"They are pretty aren't they?" Yoh stated.  
  
She quickly glanced down and started walking again.  
  
~~~~~~~ Anna POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The scenery's nice, maybe it won't be so bad over here.'  
  
She listened to the rhythm of her sandals hitting the sidewalk pavement.  
  
I'When I'm done here, I think I'll visit once or twice.'/I  
  
~~~~~~~~Yoh POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'I have a feeling she isn't much of an airhead, but that might be a bad thing.'/I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 2 reached Yoh's home.  
  
Anna dropped her bag on the porch.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," she stated blunt and dry.  
  
Yoh seemed a bit fazed by the statement but let it pass.  
  
He watched her walk into the distance.  
  
"Amidamaru, do me a favor, and keep an eye on her?" he asked, settling himself down on the couch.  
  
"Certainly, Master Yoh." The spirit wandered off after her.  
  
~~~~~Anna ~~~~~  
  
She found herself passing a graveyard's gates she walked in the entrance and closed the gate door with a creak, only a door with un-oiled hinges can make.  
  
It wasn't before long she came across a nice spot atop a hill. She sat on the hill in pure contemplation.  
  
It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She twitched, and turned her head slightly to the one who dared interrupt her atop the hill.  
  
She stared into the brown eyes of a long-haired stranger.  
  
i'I didn't sense him at all..'I'Is that.. Yoh.'/I  
  
"My name is Hao." He bowed in a somewhat mocking matter, that Anna didn't like one bit.  
  
She sat silently with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"In fact I do, so don't think ab-"  
  
The stranger stopped her sentence putting a finger on her mouth, her cheeks flushed a foreign hue of red.  
  
He leaned over dangerously close, close enough for her to feel the heat of his breath upon her cheek as he whispered.  
  
"I think you would have been more polite as to introduce yourself, Itako."  
  
She raised her hand in a reflex slap, but found her wrist locked in an iron- strong grip.  
  
I'My wrist feels like it's burning.'/i she thought in well-concealed pain.  
  
He let go of her wrist gingerly.  
  
"I hope the next time we meet Itako, you shall be more friendly." He stood grinning as he left Anna alone to unanswered thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~Amidamaru~~~~~~~  
  
Amidamaru had watched over Anna in a tree there for the whole time.  
  
'An itako..' he thought.  
  
His chain of thought was disrupted by the clacking of beads whooshing through the tree leaves toward him at break-neck speed.  
  
The beads tied him making him lose his balance with a..  
  
-THUD-  
  
he fell to the ground looking up at a rather angry Itako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna stood over him with a look of annoyed disgust.  
  
"Respect my privacy next time or you'll regret it." She uttered in a deathly cold tone.  
  
Amidamaru nodded with his head down like a scolded child.  
  
She turned to leave, and halted.  
  
"Not a word of this to Yoh, do you understand?"  
  
He nodded, and watched her fade in the slope of her downhill trek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atop a gravestone a young Ainu boy sat smiling.  
  
"Looks like Yoh's gonna have a hard time getting rid of this one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In blinding fury she ran back to the direction of the house.. or what she thought was the direction of the house 0.0  
  
=========================== A/N: Heh, I'm back, I'm doing the 3rd chappie soon as well  
  
You know how ta do it, gimme 3 reviews and ill update.. well I think I might anyway since ive been so mean as to not update ( 


	3. Enter the Ainu

This Twist in Fate  
  
Chapter 3 - Enter the Ainu!  
  
A/N: nice-nesssssss I'm just ecstatic on the fic's turn out, well take a peek-see and see what's in store! Now on with the fic!  
  
====================================  
  
Over head the clouds let on a shade of gray as the angry storm clouds enveloped the blue sky.  
  
I' Great, rain, just what I needed..' /I she grumbled, as she ambled her way through the unknown town for hours.  
  
The storm grumbled angrily over head.  
  
"Need some help?" a familiar voice announced.  
  
She didn't need to turn around.  
  
The mockery in his tone was a dead giveaway.  
  
Hao.  
  
I'Damnit, not him /b..'  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you must be a damsel in distress?" he mocked.  
  
She flinched uneasily, she didn't feel like being here. A foreign emotion struck in her heart.  
  
Fear.  
  
He edged closer to her and tilted her chin up, and met her eyes with a stare of his own.  
  
She froze, not knowing from his shamanic abilities, or of fear itself.  
  
Whatever it was she concealed it well.  
  
The long awaited storm had commenced. Bringing with it torrents of rain.  
  
Hao took her frozen stature as an advantage. Just as he was about to make a move..  
  
The rain suddenly became thin needles of ice piercing his flesh at un- dodgeable speed.  
  
Hao winced and stepped away.  
  
"Don't touch her." A voice uttered.  
  
The voice belonged to a spiky blue haired boy on a snowboard standing in a tree.  
  
Hao grinned, " Ah, yes, the Ainu. Would you be so kind as to leave, it isn't polite to interrupt a man courting a lady!"  
  
"You can't court her, Hao. She's Yoh's fiancee." The Ainu replied with a smirk.  
  
Hao let the realization of these words hit him and grinned maliciously, turning to Anna he spoke.  
  
"All the better." he spoke, and disappeared.  
  
The Ainu leapt from his spot in the tree and walked to Anna who had not spoken a word.  
  
Her hair dripped wet from the rain and lay as a gold sheet to its full length.  
  
The Ainu blushed,  
  
I'She is much prettier than the last one.' /I  
  
He stopped his mind from wandering too long that might lead to other thoughts.  
  
"I'm Horo Horo, I see you're the..er.. new fiancee?" he introduced meekly.  
  
"Yes, but don't get used to it. I won't be staying for long," she smirked, "just long enough to make your lives a living hell.."  
  
A/N: What is anna up to? hahahahha.. well should I continue, I'm on a roll! Ok u know the plan review 3 times and I'll update.. I might do it anyways since I'm so happy with the current reviews! But nonetheless, I appreciate any and all support. 


	4. A peaceful night at home

This Twist in Fate  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
A/N: hey I'm back and I decided to update since I got 29 reviews.. My lucky number!!! Yay! Well to pick up from where we left off..  
  
'thoughts' "talking" ::action:: =======================================  
  
Horo Horo let out a twitchy false grin.. and started laughing uneasily.  
  
Unaware of Anna shifting from side to side unsteadily.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
'I didn't think I was this tired..'  
  
Anna shifted and felt her self succumb to unconsciousness.  
  
"Oy!" Horo Hororemarked noticing her fall.  
  
Suddenly Yoh appeared and caught her unsteadily.  
  
They both asked simultaneously ..  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You first," Yoh invited, holding Anna up so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Amidamaru came and told me to watch over her a while, he sounded worried, and it's obvious to now why he was." Horo said grimly to the rain stained cement.  
  
Yoh shot him an uneasy look.  
  
"Whatcha talking bout?" he stood in his oblivious manner.  
  
"It turns out that Hao's getting rather fond of her.." he nodded his head at Anna who's head leaned against Yoh's chest.  
  
Yoh stood grimly, and suddenly gripped Anna a little closer to him.  
  
"We better get back to my place..we're getting pretty soaked and I think Anna has a fever." He spoke avoiding the topic, uneasily feeling Anna's forehead.  
  
Yoh repositioned Anna so he could carry her on the walk home.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When they reached the house.  
  
Yoh laid Anna on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Noticing her beauty as she lay asleep. Rain drops caught in her fanned out hair, and the rising of her chest as she slept.  
  
Horo Horo sat down on a chair nearby.  
  
"What does Hao do with anything, Horo?" Yoh asked wringing out a cloth and placing it on Anna's forehead.  
  
"Looking for a wife I s'pose trying to make our lives a living hell." Yoh noticed his fists clench in disgust.  
  
Yoh laid a reassuring hand on his chum. (teehee..chum..)  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like she's a shaman or anything!" Yoh reassured him.  
  
"Yea." Horo laughed. "Thank God."  
  
A/N: hahaha oh but she is chummy-poos! She isss!!! Haha well R&R and ill get back on the next chappy in a snapp 


	5. Hao comes to visit

This Twist in Fate  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Gah, sorry I had lots to do but I'm back and hoping I got some readers left. Heh well Right where we left off then shall we?  
  
===========================================  
  
Her eyes gently fluttered open, she propped herself up on her elbows and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes.  
  
'Where am I again?' She peered out the window and looked out into the rain.  
  
'Oh yeah,' recalling the past events. 'this hell hole.'  
  
She began to tame threads of her blonde hair back into order slowly combing through the dampness.  
  
"I know you're there, no use hiding." She stated dryly, smoothing out the creases on her black dress that had formed in her slumber.  
  
"Heh.." A rather large ghost appeared, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
"You didn't tell Yoh did you?" she shot a piercing glare.  
  
"No." he stated and left the awkward atmosphere to Anna and her thoughts.  
  
'I have a feeling I'm gonna have a harder time getting rid of this one.'  
  
She tried to shake herself back into sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh and Horo Horo sat outside on the porch.  
  
"So what do you think about your newest fiancee?" Horo Horo amused himself as he laid his head back on his arms staring at the rain.  
  
"Well, she's not like the rest of them." Yoh replied.  
  
'I guess I just got to figure out if that's a good thing or not'  
  
"You do realize that if Hao's after her, he'll be doing some pretty dirty stuff to get what he wants." Horo glanced at Yoh.  
  
"Yea,I -" Yoh's eyes came alert and he stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" Horo looked up at his friend in confusion.  
  
"He's coming." Yoh whirled around and dashed inside, Horo close behind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna sat in an upright position.  
  
'He's back! But where?!'  
  
She sensed the familiar presence of a rather presumptuous shaman close by.  
  
Her brow furrowed and she began to sweat, she involuntarily clenched her hand bunching a ball of the blanket into a fist, hiding her 1080 rosary beads.  
  
"Miss me?" he whispered into her ear, and she stiffened.  
  
'You're not going to make a fool of me twice!' she tossed her beads towards him.  
  
He didn't seem to make any effort in moving, instead he swiftly grabbed the beads flung towards him and yanked on them.  
  
Holding onto the other end, Anna surprised by Hao stopping the beads and the sudden jolt of movement fell onto the floor.  
  
She refused to let go of her beads, as Hao tugged on them from the other end.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way." Hao smirked as he strided towards the Itako on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh checked the rooms for Hao, and stopped as he heard a large thud fall onto the floor somewhere in the house.  
  
He dashed towards the room Anna was in.  
  
Sliding the door open violently he stopped and stood back.  
  
Horo Horo ran into Yoh's back.  
  
"Yoh what's the big I-"  
  
He stopped. All over the room all that could be seen was a violent web of a beaded rosary.  
  
"What the hell.. Anna?" Yoh slowly began weaving his way through the beaded web towards a glimpse of blonde hair.  
  
He stopped when he reached her, she looked like some helpless insect caught prey to a spiders web.  
  
"Anna.." he looked up at her.  
  
Both arms were tied beind her back hanging from the ceiling fan her left leg was tied down to a lamp nearby and her right leg chained to the door know of a door.  
  
And the final touch to Hao's masterpiece, a gag for her mouth with his signature.  
  
"Horo, get over here, I need your help." Yoh gestured to the Ainu not far behind him.  
  
Yoh gently eased the gag from Anna's lips. She immediately spat out a wad of paper into Yoh's face.  
  
"You deserved that." Anna glared at him with cold eyes.  
  
He gave a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yea I probably did."  
  
Horo came over, and stared at her.  
  
"Sheesh. You must've got him pretty pissed." The Ainu chuckled looking up at the dangling Anna.  
  
"Why you- " she began cursing at him.  
  
Horo turned back towards Yoh and whispered.  
  
"She looked better with the gag on."  
  
A/N: Retarded chapter? Sorry I just wanted to try something @_@ well the next one will be sooner and better! Promise! 


	6. A common goal

This Twist in Fate  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A/N: heh back again. Sorry lately chapters aren't having a point, I'm not really the greatest in romance development hahahha. Well on with da fic.  
  
========================================  
  
"Whew..." Yoh sighed wiping his brow, after ending the procedure of untangling Anna, it wouldn't of been so hard if Anna wasn't barking at him saying what an imbecile he was.  
  
Anna wiped herself off, and sat on the couch.  
  
"Did you read it?" she shot at Yoh.  
  
"Read what?" he look back puzzled.  
  
"The note, what did it say?" she said with utter annoyance.  
  
"Oh yea." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the wad of paper.  
  
It read..  
  
'Yoh , you are cordially invited to attend the shaman fight, refusal is not an option.'  
  
And in scribbled writing at the bottom added:  
  
'You will not decline this request if you care for your fiancee.' - hao  
  
He folded the paper back up.  
  
"Well..?" Anna inquired impatiently.  
  
"He wants to fight." Yoh stated glancing at Horo Horo who understood as well.  
  
Anna sighed, stood up and walked towards Yoh.  
  
"Hand it over.." she opened her palm towards him expectantly.  
  
He laughed uneasily putting his hand on is back pocket where he put the note..  
  
'Can't let her see this or she'll freak out' Yoh thought remembering one of his past fiancees finding out he was a shaman, well that lasted about an hour.  
  
'Wait, why do I even care, I mean then she'll just be out of the way, right? So why do i..' She suddenly smiled falsely and within a second, was extremely close to a blushing Yoh, and snaked her arms behind him in a tight and awkward hug. ( A/N: Yes I said HUG.)  
  
Yoh blushed furiously, and didn't notice Anna reaching into his back pocket, where she sidled the note out of his pocket and held it up triumphantly.  
  
"Wait, no don't look at that!!!!" Yoh realized afterwards frivolously grasping for the note Anna slipped between her fingers.  
  
Yoh's train of thought came to a screeching halt as he saw Anna's face contort in disgust.  
  
"What am I, a piece of meat?" she threw the paper on the floor.  
  
Yoh and Horo Horo who had silently been spectating looked at her in a semi awkward fashion.  
  
"God are all you shaman's around here such jerks." Anna retorted resting her hand on her hip.  
  
"But.. wait.." Yoh gave off a quizzical look.  
  
"You truly are an idiot, you mustn't be very strong if you couldn't sense I had powers too." She accused waving her 1080 beads.  
  
'For some reason I feel happy.' Yoh thought.  
  
"Well I guess, I'll be staying to train you." She stated dryly,  
  
'It's not like I want to just 'cause I've got nothing better to do, and I want to get back at that jerk. Right?' -Anna  
  
"What? Why?" Horo Horo blurted, he was scared of Anna and didn't hope on seeing a lot more of her.  
  
She ignored it.  
  
"Remember Yoh, you're not just fighting for yourself anymore, I swear, you better shape up because if he doesn't kill you I will." She threatened with a fist.  
  
Yoh chewed this tidbit of information.  
  
"You can stay if you want." He shrugged, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Anna, there's a spare room upstairs, you can stay if you want too, Horo."  
  
=======================  
  
In the privacy of his room..  
  
Yoh walked to the window.  
  
"Hao, I know you're out there.." he whispered into the night at false ease.  
  
Unknown to him Hao wasn't the only thing he should worry about, Anna's training the following day should not have been taken lightly.  
  
====================================  
  
A/N: umm.. is this ok!?!? Um well of anyways, I finished this chappie now we have a goal to reach ahahha. Well pplease R& R need 3 to continue yay thanks! 


	7. Training?

**This Twist in Fate**

_Chapter Seven_

**A/N:** Hey... im baaaakk.. sorry I haven't written in forever.. I thought this story was pretty bad but since you guys seem to like it... im baaaaaaaaaaaaaak. Hehe... welll anyways onto yohs training 0.o

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The stars glimmered in an almost forbidden twinkle, all was silent and still.. until..

"WAKE UP!!" a screeching itako bellowed as she kicked a confused Yoh down the stairs.

"mm..wahrt?" yoh grumbled, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"GET UP, we have a lot of training to do..." Anna turned into the kitchen and began rumbling through some pots.

'It better not be as early as it feels...'

Yoh gathered enough courage to lift one eye to the window, and groaned. Alas, the stars were still twinkling outside.

He heard the violent abuse of kitchenware crashing against tile.

'_What 'is' she doing???_' he slowly wobbled his legs that were still asleep to the kitchen. Both eyes shot up from beholding a horrific sight.

A giant mass of pots and pans, strung together by Anna's rosary, stood in a large clump on the kitchen floor.

Yoh forced a chuckle.. "Breakfast?..." he suggested meekly.

"No," she replied tartly, hands on her hips. "this is your pre-morning training."

'_I don't like where this is going.._' Yoh's lips began to twitch uneasily.

"You are to carry this pile on your back, run 72 miles without making a single noise from the pots and pans." Anna retorted, with a smirk of satisfaction.

Yoh pinched himself, _'this must be some kind of twisted dream...'_

"What happens.. If I '_accidentally_' make a noise?" Yoh inquired fearfully, carefully stressing the word 'accidentally.'

"Then you start from the beginning again." She folded her arms in finishing her explanation.

Still in a dreamlike state, Yoh's mouth dropped.. '_You have got to be kidding me..._'

"HEY!.. If you don't start in 15 seconds I'm going to ad another 50 miles.. get moving!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

5 hours later...

Yoh threw the pots onto the floor.. '_72 miles..._' his body screamed in agony.

He collapsed onto the floor, huffing and puffing.

'_Why didn't I just say no?'_

In reality Yoh probably couldn't say no if he tried, and he knew that.

He managed to hobble onto his knees, and was cast under the shadow of a lean figure, with her hands on her hips.

'_damn, we have got a lot of work to do...'_

She sighed, her eyes grew warm for an unnoticeable second, watching the shaman regain his stamina.

"Ok, now onto the mental training." She concluded, almost in defeat.

"Can't I get a break Anna?" Yoh looked up in despair, still dripping with sweat from the last ordeal.

"Mental Training is your break, unless you want to go back to physical training..." she trailed off.

"No...::pants:: mental training ::pant:: good..." he stood wearily to his feet and limped after Anna who sat under a cherry tree in the yard.

Yoh followed a bit confused.

"To mentally train yourself, you have to be able to control your state of mind, you can't suddenly daze off randomly when in battle, not only may it cause death, but you may lose the match."

Yoh nodded, he had begun to see the way Anna approached concepts, and for her this must be her way of showing she cared.. just a little at least.

"Now sit." She pointed at the patch of green grass in front of her.

He obeyed diligently, and stared at her for further instruction.

"Lay your head back in my lap." Anna's voice slithered out of her mouth in an airy tone, preparing for Yoh's mental training.

Yoh paused, and after a harsh look from Anna willingly obliged.

Her fingers floated lightly on either side of his head and finally rested on his chest.

"Close your eyes.." she instructed in the same airy tone. "And focus on me, and me alone."

Yoh's lidded eyes twitched in slight confusion, and creased in determination to oblige.

'_Why am I even doing this?'_

Anna gently ran a finger over his creased forehead, "Relax.." she gently whistled into his ear.

"Let everything go, just think of one thing only, it's hard at first, because you can't fully trust me yet." Her eyes glimmered in recollection of a similar event. "Trust Me."

"Just let all of your furyoku go into a single thought."

Yoh could hear the clacking of beads in the background but relaxed willingly, and began to oblige.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After an hour, Anna announced his trial successful

"You can go back inside, that's enough for today." She answered in an exhausted aire.

Yoh leapt up to his feet.

"Wow Anna! That felt great!" he stretched out his arms and let a goofy grin grace his face.

"Yea.. that was.. good." Anna still sat on the floor on her knees, supporting her body with her arms balanced on either side of her.

"Oy, Anna are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Just tired." She rose on one knee, and as soon as he heard Anna's beads click in movement, it hit him.

"You were regulating my furyoku weren't you?" he asked in a soft disappointed tone.

"You can't do it alone, not yet." She stood on both feet uneasily. "And until then... until.. until..then.." she lost consciousness and Yoh caught her before having a chance for impact on the ground.

Yoh smiled at her sleeping figure.

'_You know what Anna? You never, not once, cease to amaze me.'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N:** How'd you like it? I thought it was alright... so please review.. ino most of you probably are like.. "Heck no I aint coming back.." but please review 2 reviews and ill update...!!!!


End file.
